


低等动物

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [11]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284





	低等动物

不知名刺青师

未成年小偷

为你刺下斑驳蝴蝶的印记

是我留在这个城市坍塌的废墟里最后的作品

“又是你？”

田柾国拉开门，不自觉皱起了眉。

矮柜前一个瘦瘦小小的背影剧烈地颤抖了下，接着缓缓地回过头，露出一张因过度饥饿而两颊深陷的憔悴的脸。

他叹了口气：“……别怕，我给你钱。”

那对幽深的大眼睛眨巴两下，睫毛密密实实的，又漂亮又脆弱。

田柾国装作没注意到他紧张地揪着裤腿的手，进到里间去，拿了几张面值不一的旧票子，又在手心里揉搓几下，把它们弄皱了，才递给还半跪在原地的小孩：“今天吃得上饭了吗？”

小孩一动不动地望着他，瘦得青筋毕露的手死死攥着那几张钱，沾了点脏污的指甲毫无知觉似的抠弄着手背上一小片因擦伤蹭起的皮。没过一会儿，几滴血就可怜兮兮地掉出来，洇在了陈旧的木地板的缝隙里。

对视片刻后，田柾国无可奈何地冲小孩摆摆手：“你等我一下。”

他又回到那个从未让旁人窥探过的房间里，拿出个医药箱来。

“手。” 他对小孩说。

小孩眼睛瞪得更大了，嘴唇抖了抖，没动。

“不拿你的钱。” 田柾国说。“给你清理下伤口，涂点药。”

小孩犹犹豫豫地把钱塞进身上挎着的个破布包里，掖了又掖，才把两只手一齐伸出来给他。田柾国先替他擦掉了指甲缝和关节上的脏，又给伤口消毒了一遍，最后轻轻地拿棉签敷了一点药水上去。

“急着回去吗？”

小孩摇摇头，垂眼看了看抹了药水之后变色的皮肤，伸手想摸，被田柾国眼疾手快地捉住：“别摸。等干了再走吧。”

于是小孩安安静静地转过脸，看窗外的站在电线上没完没了地叫个不停的乌鸦去了。田柾国在一边抽起了烟，又想起了他第一次遇到这个小孩的时候。

田柾国居住的地方叫阿尔法城。

听起来梦幻的名字，其实不过是城市角落一块未经开发的区域。人员构成鱼龙混杂，夜晚随处可见喝得醉醺醺地半裸着躺在小巷中间撒泼的女人，白天枪声四起血溅满街也不算什么稀奇事。

至于为什么叫阿尔法城呢，和隔壁做着许多生意但每一样都在灰色地带疯狂试探的男人一起站在走廊上抽烟时，这位从韩国偷渡来的自称姓金的男人反问他：“听说过戈达尔吗？”

田柾国说：“新浪潮？”

金先生打了个响指：“对了。阿尔法城是他的一部电影。”

“在阿尔法城的人，不允许哭泣。” 他被烟熏得发黄的指尖捻住烧得短短的烟蒂，冲田柾国咧嘴一笑，神态狰狞活像是没有感情的机器人，“在这里生活的人，别说哭不哭了，都不会有什么感情的。”

田柾国住了段时间后，发现确实如此。

他是个不知名的纹身师，最常接的图是给混黑帮的纹点青龙白虎什么的。不过他技术倒是很好，无论什么都能扎得生动得像要从人身上跳出来去咬人。也有客人问他为什么非得在阿尔法城，去真正的城市里肯定名气更大、赚得也更多，田柾国只是说：“不喜欢。”

而事实上，他决定长期居留这里，不过是因为一个追着蝴蝶玩的小孩。

小孩是隔壁金先生家的。但却不像是金先生的儿子，原因无他——他长得实在是太好看了，和金先生那副扭曲而丑陋的面孔没有一丁点相似之处——尽管由于长期营养不良，小孩脸色蜡黄，原本应该肉嘟嘟的脸颊也是凹陷的，手脚细得让人觉得随便一根细线就能把他绊倒。可人的骨相是无法改变的。小孩眼窝深深，鼻梁挺翘，眉眼精致得像对街早就倒闭的那家玩具店橱窗里摆着的洋娃娃。

而他也就像那些露出凄惨笑意的娃娃一样，是被抛弃在灰尘和黑暗当中的。

梅雨季节里，见不到太阳是常有的事。哪怕田柾国非常喜欢阴天和下雨，长此以往也感觉自己整个人从里到外仿佛发了霉。所以天色甫一放晴，他就迫不及待地离开自己小小的房间，去楼后寻了块空地晒太阳去了。

小孩是过了一会儿才从半人高的枯草丛里站起来的。他没发觉田柾国站在墙根底下抽烟，自顾自地、跌跌撞撞地在漫无边际的荒草中奔跑着，偶尔还会跳起来向上抓一下什么。田柾国仔细地瞧了一会儿，最后在他某一次跳起时眯住了眼睛：啊，是蝴蝶。

小孩好像还是没抓到，又或者说他只是在抓蝴蝶的这个过程中获得快乐，至于结果反倒并不重要，甚至他可能也并不舍得将那么脆弱美丽的生物锁在手心里化为齑粉。没等田柾国耐心地抽完嘴里这根烟试图和他搭个话，小孩就已经一溜烟地跑回他们住的那栋破楼里去了。

他来了兴趣，把烟随手丢掉，转身跟了上去。

他原本记得这孩子似乎是住在隔壁金先生家的。然而他刚踏上最后一级楼梯，就看到那个瘦小的身影消失在了属于自己的那扇门背后。

田柾国心想，小偷吗，有点意思。

他轻手轻脚地穿过走廊。自家房门果然开了一个缝，里面传来窸窸窣窣的声音。田柾国伸出一根手指，推了一下那扇破旧的、总要发出吱吱嘎嘎声响的木门——

很好，没出任何动静。

刚刚还在楼下天真烂漫地追蝴蝶的小孩，此刻正蹲在他起居室的矮柜前，飞快地翻弄着田柾国放在里面的画稿，像是想从下面找出点什么一样。田柾国默不作声地站在他身后，观察了好一会儿，在小孩失望地把画稿放回去准备去翻旁边的抽屉时，冷不丁开口：“找什么呢？”

小孩吓得浑身一抖，咚地一声一屁股坐在地上，手里没来得及收好的画稿纷纷扬扬飞得到处都是。

田柾国垂眼注视着他，发现那双眼睛长得格外好看，像一团幽怨黢黑的漩涡，不管不顾地把他往里吞噬着。而这双眼睛的主人正咬着唇，倔强地和他对视，一个字也不肯说。

“偷钱？不说话？” 田柾国又说，“金先生是你爸对吧？他知道你偷东西吗？”

小孩摇摇头，又点点头。

田柾国皱眉：“什么意思？张嘴，说话，不说话今天别想回去了。”

他们在沉默中无声地拉锯，对抗。最后小孩终于是抵不过田柾国无声无息散发出的属于成年人的强硬气场，怯生生地张开嘴，声线居然是有点低沉和沙哑的、显然已经过了变声期的少年音：“……他不是我爸爸。”

田柾国微微一怔，眉拧得更紧了。

“他逼你偷东西？” 他思考片刻，选择先问这个问题。

小孩略一犹豫，几不可闻地发出一个“嗯”。

田柾国蹲下身，伸手摸了摸他的头发：“你叫什么名字？”

“………金泰亨。”

“唔，蛮好听的。” 田柾国说，“多大了？”

“十七。”

“嗯……？” 田柾国轻轻捏了下他的脸蛋，没什么肉，但软软的，很是惹人怜爱，“他不给你吃饭是不是？长得跟个豆芽菜似的。”

金泰亨脸都要埋到胸口去了，身体好像有些发抖。

“让我猜猜… 他把你从家乡拐带出来，逼你偷钱偷东西交给他，没达到要求，就不给饭吃？”

金泰亨仍旧没作声，看起来像是默认了。

田柾国叹了口气。

在这一刻之前他是无比认同金先生的话的——阿尔法城的人没有感情，包括他自己。但眼前金泰亨被迫停留在十三四岁的模样太过于可怜了，搅得他心神不宁，心脏一揪一揪地，格外难受。

他想了想，把这异样的感受暂且归结为自己良心大发。

“以后拿不到钱，就来找我。” 田柾国说，“虽然这里没有法律，不讲道德，但我还是得说——我并不觉得出去偷是什么好事。”

金泰亨仰起头，睁大眼睛望着他，像是不大明白他在说什么的样子。

田柾国无可奈何，只好又捏了他的脸一下，露出个很浅很浅的笑容来：“你等等我，不要跑了。”

金泰亨像是拼尽全力地，从喉咙里蹦出个字：“好。”

田柾国起身，去里面的卧室拿了两张数目不大不小的票子，又回到金泰亨面前，弯下腰道：“拿去吧。”

“去交差啊。” 他说。

金泰亨不可思议地看着他，那双漂亮的眼睛像在说：你怎么和那些人都不一样？田柾国被看得心里发涩，拉过金泰亨的手，胡乱地把钱往他手里一塞：“快走！再不走我就告诉金先生你都来我这里干了什么。”

金泰亨捏着钱，懵懵懂懂地站起来，像是不知道他为什么突然又用这样的语气说话似的，片刻后深深向他鞠了一躬，接着一溜烟地跑走了。

脚步声消失在隔壁嘭的关门声后。田柾国望着地上凌乱得如同被大风摧残后的蝴蝶尸体的画稿，心中莫名的情绪不住翻涌，无可抑制。

他想，那就再抽根烟吧。

金泰亨再次出现在田柾国面前时添了新伤。

原本只是破了点皮的擦伤变成了惨不忍睹的模样，皮肉被碎玻璃和木刺折磨得溃烂翻卷。金泰亨习惯了一声不吭，也习惯了努力地忍住眼泪，像以往无数个暗无天日的时刻那样咬牙坚持过去，却在不合时宜地想起隔壁那个冷淡而温柔的人的时候溃不成军。

彼时田柾国正在跟客人敲定图案，有些细节还要再次修改。

“但我晚上有约了。” 客人说，“不如我们下次再扎？反正我就住隔壁那条街。”

田柾国摊开写满预约的本子：“那你选个时间。”

两人又就图案的细节叨念了一阵，客人这才满意地准备离开。就在田柾国拉开门准备送人走的那刻，金泰亨跌跌撞撞地从隔壁房间冲了出来，看也不看地飞扑进了他怀里。

满手血污。

田柾国愣了片刻，才想起要先和客人打招呼说再见。结果他一抬头，对上了对方颇为暧昧的目光：“那——我就先不打扰了。”

怀里瘦弱的小朋友还在发抖，细微的哭声压抑在层层叠叠的衣料之间，拧得人心皱成一团。田柾国毫无办法，只能尴尬地冲客人笑笑，顾不得他怎么去想。

反正，在阿尔法城，任何事情都是见怪不怪的。

他半抱着似乎已经有些脱力的人走回屋里，顺便抬脚踢上了门。

安静的、还散发着一点油墨或是色料气味的房间看起来安抚了金泰亨许多。哭声慢慢地收住，只剩下一点一点控制不了的抽噎。

田柾国没有说话，拿了药箱过来，沉默地帮他清理伤口，擦掉血渍。抹上药准备缠纱布的时候，金泰亨突然缩回了手，打着哭嗝结巴道：“………会，会看，看到……”

“怕金先生看到，又打你？” 田柾国问。

“……嗯。”

“那……” 田柾国把纱布又收回箱子里，“你在这待会儿吧，等药吸收得差不多了，我帮你擦干净痕迹，你再走，行吗？”

金泰亨小幅度地点了点头，摊开双手放在膝上，一双眼睛有些茫然地盯着半小时前还鲜血淋漓的那块皮肤。

田柾国却不是很想给他发呆的机会：“说说，又怎么了？”

金泰亨咬住下唇，含糊道：“没… 没给他钱。”

“没给他钱？” 田柾国重复道。

“……”

金泰亨拒绝再说更多，但田柾国心里已经打了个问号。

“从别人那里偷的？” 他问。

“没有！” 金泰亨猛地抬头，眼睛里还未散去的泪意又快要涌了上来。他手忙脚乱地想用还沾着药的手去蹭，被田柾国连忙拉住，“别用手揉眼睛啊，乖。”

“我来问你吧。是因为没去偷，所以交不上钱，被打了？”

金泰亨勉强压住哭腔：“嗯…”

“那你为什么又说没给他钱？是什么钱？”

金泰亨小声嗫嚅了几个字。田柾国没听清，凑到他眼前去，小孩——不，其实应该是叫少年了——颤颤巍巍的两对羽睫扑扇两下，令他无端想起那句话——

南美洲的一只蝴蝶轻拍翅膀，可以引起一个月后德克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。

金泰亨被他凑这么近看倒也没有躲，只下意识般深吸一口气，努力重复道：“你的…”

田柾国心下一跳，面上却还是很镇定，只静静地轻握着他的手，望着那对无辜、清纯而怯弱的眼睛。

他们谁也没有再说话。夕阳西斜，屋中光线惨淡，和着窗外乌鸦呕哑嘲哳的嘶鸣，仿若世界末日般凄凉。而他心中也分外应景般已有狂风怒号，将一切在过往中和着血泪筑起的层层壁垒分崩离析，卷起抛却，化为乌有。

后来还是那天撞到他们俩的客人来扎图的时候提了一嘴：“让他来我的酒吧打工呗。”

田柾国手上微顿，随后被他不着痕迹地掩饰过去：“他话都说不利索。”

“嗨，站在吧台里面调调酒要说什么话？具体的学几天就会了，而且——” 客人的声音低了下去，神态里多了份狎昵，“你肯定不喜欢他去当那种陪酒的服务生，是不是？卖你这个面子啦。”

田柾国语气冷冷地，表情像结了冰：“关我什么事，要谢也是他谢你。”

客人哈哈大笑起来，“别那么紧张，我可不像他那个便宜爹，每天干点不着四六的屁事，把好好一个漂亮宝贝儿折磨得不成人形——哎，你别臭脸，哈哈哈哈哈，我没别的意思，夸老弟你眼光好罢了。”

田柾国没搭理他，关掉了纹身机：“好了，你稍等下，给你擦干净。”

客人依旧乐呵呵地：“总之我话就放这里啦，你可以问问他啊，看他愿不愿意。总不能一直去偷吧，姓金的可不是什么好东西，能在他手底下捡条命也别想洗干净一身腥。”

田柾国拿了块纱布，喷上电解水给他仔细擦拭起来，依旧不吭声。客人没再多说什么，直到他结了钱打开门要走，才戏谑地又开了腔：“嘿，看看是谁？”

田柾国扭过头，金泰亨正站在门外，看样子等了好一会儿了。

他冲他招招手：“进来。” 接着像是下定什么决心似的，对正要关上门的客人说：“谢谢你，我会跟他讲的。”

那人笑了笑，走了。

金泰亨远远地贴着门板站着，一边咬嘴上的死皮，一边看他收拾纹身的工具。

“怎么不过来？” 田柾国喊他。

金泰亨张了张嘴，过好半天才费力地吐出几个字：“要讲……什么？”

田柾国望着他，神情在傍晚粉红色的日落映衬下温柔得仿佛不属于这座没有温度的城镇。

“光明正大地赚钱，逃离这个地方，你想吗？”

“逃……？” 金泰亨像是从来没有想过这件事一样，愣愣地回望过来，大眼睛里一片茫然。

“嗯……” 田柾国低下头摆弄画稿，耳朵隐隐约约地有点发热，“就是跟我走，你愿意吗？”

他从少年时代起性格就沉稳冷静，很少流露太多感情，也习惯了把真正的想法掩藏在不多的话语下，因此说出这么直白的近乎于表露心迹的话之后，他脑子也有点蒙了，完全不敢去看金泰亨，只呆呆地想，也还好是金泰亨，大概不会想太多。

室内被沉默渐渐充满。金泰亨始终没答话。田柾国有点怕了，想着自己是不是保护他成习惯，下意识地觉得他什么都不懂。其实对方已经十七岁，照理说很多事情就算没见过也略有耳闻，没有天真到离开他就活不了的地步——不然遇见他之前他是怎么磕磕绊绊地长大的？

想到这里，田柾国觉得自己还是太莽撞了，心下一阵懊恼，决定说点什么找补回来。

他抬起头，“你——”

没等他反应过来，眼前就是一晃，怀里立刻扑进一团温热来。

金泰亨可能是刚刚洗过澡不久，身上散发着廉价却好闻的草莓味沐浴露的清香，头发蓬松柔软，在他肩上依恋十足地蹭了蹭：“我愿意……嗯。”

田柾国深吸一口气，胸膛剧烈起伏个不停，心跳声在寂静的房间中被无限放大。金泰亨仰起脸望着他，眼中澄澈干净，仿佛对他所允诺的未来充满了无限期许。

田柾国 微闭起眼， 再也忍不住，垂眸吻住了他的蝴蝶。

“听我的，我们一起走。” 他说。

几天后，金泰亨果真很乖地被那客人领走，去了酒吧。

个中内情隔壁的金先生一概不知，只以为金泰亨被他打到终于不再反抗，老老实实地每天如数交给他一定的钱财。为此他还在田柾国面前好一顿炫耀，说自己养了他这么多年，没有功劳也有苦劳等等。

田柾国从鼻腔里不轻不重地哼出一声，一团白雾顺着飘了出去，刚好将他脸上轻蔑的神色遮掩了个一干二净。

“他明年就满十八岁了，我打算把他卖给隔壁街的酒吧，赚一笔大的。” 男人侧身凑近田柾国，脸上一派促狭，“老弟，我看你从来也没带过女人回来，是不是喜欢玩小男孩？不介意的话，送他去酒吧之前，他初夜我可以卖给你，看在我们交情一场的份上，只要这个数——”

田柾国伸手，状似无意地挡开男人探到他面前糙黄的手指，继而漫不经心地摆了摆：“随你。不过，我不喜欢强迫别人。”

金先生笑得露出一口歪七扭八的黄牙：“可以啊，老弟。我会多叫他去找你的，现在他可不敢不听我的。”

田柾国笑了笑，不再搭腔，转身回自己的房间去了。

当晚过了十点钟，田柾国刚拉起被子准备早点入睡，房门就被轻敲了两下。

“谁？” 他抬高声音问。

无人搭话。

田柾国皱起眉，心里模模糊糊地闪过个念头，又被他很快否定掉了。

大概是不知道哪里流窜来的做皮肉生意的人。他想。

然而像是要反驳他的思路似的，在他脑海中浮起这个想法的下一刻，敲门声又再次响了起来。

田柾国不再犹豫，掀开被子爬下床，三两步走到房门口，一把拉开门——

金泰亨正绞着手指，垂头盯着脚尖发呆，只余一个圆圆的黑色的发旋对着他。

田柾国愣怔一秒，立刻伸手把他拽进门内，接着砰地一声甩上门板，将一脸恍然的人按在那扇薄薄的木门上：“这么快？”

金泰亨仰头看他，一双眼睛在黑暗中依旧明亮清澈，只不过眼底多少添了些疑惑。田柾国俯身凑近他唇角，热热的呼吸扑面而去：“你知道金先生下午跟我说什么了吗？”

金泰亨嘴唇微动：“让我……找你……”

“就只是找我？” 田柾国眼中闪过一抹意味不明的神色，“找我对他能有什么好处？”

金泰亨语塞，下意识地舔了舔干涩的下唇，眨眨眼睛从喉咙里发出个问句：“……嗯？”

田柾国沉默片刻，然而面前的人依旧一脸懵懂无知。他终于忍不下去，嘴唇轻贴上他的，舌尖微妙地探出一点，在他唇上留下一点湿润的痕迹，继而些许用力，结结实实地吻了下去。

金泰亨惊讶地瞪大眼睛，却没有要躲避的意思，只是像被什么咒语定在原地那样，忘记反抗，同时也忘记了迎合。

田柾国不满地伸手，覆上他眼睛，嘴巴却还是没有离开，黏糊而缠绵道：“闭眼。”

接着，他感觉掌心微动，蝴蝶终究是乖乖地收起了翅膀，停驻在了他心上。

那天夜里金泰亨没有回隔壁去。

田柾国从柜子里又抱出一床被子来：“和我睡可能会有点挤。真的不要我去外面？”

金泰亨摇摇头，小声道：“他说…… 必须…… 和你睡。”

田柾国背对着他铺床，没有马上接他的话。直到整理好了转过身来，发现金泰亨眼神直勾勾地跟着自己转，简直又好气又好笑，使劲捏了捏他的脸：“他说的睡觉，你知道是什么意思吗？”

没等金泰亨回答，他伸出一根手指贴在他唇边：“嘘。”

四下万籁俱寂。没几秒钟，不知道上下左右哪扇没合拢的窗里，隐隐约约地泄出女人拔高了的娇柔呻吟来，接着在习惯了寂静的耳朵里越发被放大，臊得眼前的小朋友面上发热，垂下头低声嘀咕道：“唔…… 知道了…… 你快关窗呀……”

田柾国哼笑着去合紧窗扇：“以后还敢不敢这么晚来？”

金泰亨没搭他话，爬上床钻进被窝，将被角拉高，只留一点毛茸茸的发尖在外面，缩在墙边不动了。田柾国躺在他外侧，闭上眼后伸手在身旁鼓起一个小小弧度的被子上拍了拍：“你不愿意的话，我什么都不会做的。”

而且，也不该是现在。他想。

阿尔法城的早上一如既往地凉意入骨。

金泰亨睡着睡着就把被子大半都抱进了怀里，脸蛋埋进去被自己的呼吸熏得一片潮红，身上皮肤却冷得像在冰窖里睡了一夜。凌晨时分他被冻醒片刻，嘴里嘟哝着翻了个身，摸到身前的热源时半点没多想，摸摸索索就甩掉自己的被子，钻过去抱了个紧。

所以田柾国最后是在半边手臂都麻掉的情况下醒来的。

没有睁开眼时他还在想为什么今天被窝里温度如此之高，明明也不是热得地皮都要烤焦的七月份。等他无意识地动了动手臂，感到一阵酸麻之后，他就立刻清醒了：是金泰亨。

田柾国扭过脸去，对方毛茸茸的黑发压在他肩侧，随着呼吸小幅度地起伏。他的右手臂被人紧紧抱在怀里，令他不合时宜地想起死死扒在桉树上呼呼大睡的小考拉。

真可爱啊。他心想。

“泰亨？” 过了好一会儿，田柾国见人完全没有要醒来的样子，只好小声叫他。

金泰亨发出一声模模糊糊的哼唧，扭了扭身子，却是往他怀里更缩进去了一点。田柾国无奈又好笑，“换个姿势睡，你压到我了。”

“嗯……” 金泰亨好像是听清楚了，双手松开他的手臂，接着整个人往被窝深处一缩，小婴儿般蜷成一团，又睡了过去。田柾国哭笑不得，便把人往上抱了抱，免得他呼吸不适，自己也又闭上了眼睛，心安理得地睡起回笼觉来了。

金泰亨一直在田柾国家里待到临近傍晚时分。

期间大部分时候，他都是在看田柾国画画。

他的画稿里不乏很多华丽张狂的图案，多数也很得他的客人们心意。然而金泰亨就是一眼看出，他最喜欢的一定是那一叠千姿百态的蝴蝶。不同品种、不同大小、色泽各异，然而无一不像要从纸上振翅欲飞那样，鲜活得令人心惊。

田柾国画到一半，抬起头看着对面安安静静坐着的人，视线随着他的落在那叠画纸最上方的一页上：“喜欢这个？”

那是只凤尾蝶。通体透黑，只有后翅外缘露出一点灿若晚霞的橘红。金泰亨顿了片刻，看着田柾国一旦进入工作状态就没什么表情的脸，还是应道：“喜欢。”

田柾国像很意外似的，深深看他一眼，但最后也只“嗯”了一声，就埋头继续画去了。

直到太阳快落山的时候，金泰亨照例要去酒吧，才被田柾国叫住：“他教你学调酒？”

知道田柾国说的是那位嘴上没个正经的老板，金泰亨点了点头。

“没有说过别的？” 他追问道。

“没有……” 金泰亨小心翼翼地观察着他瞬间沉下去的脸色，又想起对方对自己一贯的纵容和好脾气，还是鼓起勇气问：“怎么了……？”

田柾国竟然像是被问住了一样，没有马上搭腔。

他也不是没有去过酒吧，自然知道酒吧里有多鱼龙混杂。当初那位老板向他提议时他只想到金泰亨不怎么讲话，做服务生又显而易见会被揩油，去学调酒好歹能得个不大不小的技艺，才没作任何反对。抱着人睡了一早上之后，回味起手心底下温软的触感，再细想过去亲眼所见不少吃调酒师豆腐的行为，他居然很少见地生出一丝类似于吃味的占有欲来。

想到这里，田柾国终于回神，抬眼往门边看过去，金泰亨还一脸迷茫又有点怯地望着他。

他冲对方展颜一笑，起身两步走上前去搭上金泰亨肩头：“没事啊，怕什么。”

“今天我跟你一起去，好不好？”

金泰亨仰起脸看他，好像是想抿着嘴笑似的，最后还是露出一排小小的白白的牙来。

“好呀。” 他轻声道。

时间还早，酒吧里几乎没人。他们刚一进去，老板就迎上来，冲田柾国嬉皮笑脸道：“今天没客人啦？陪你家小朋友来？”

田柾国本来看他那副样子很是烦躁，但没成想这人说的话还挺得他心意，于是表情平和地翘了翘嘴角：“看看你有没有把他给我带坏了。”

“哪能呢！” 老板笑了笑，伸手拍拍他肩，又想去揉金泰亨头发，被田柾国不着痕迹地挡掉了，“说话就说话，动手动脚像什么样子。”

“啧，早知道你是这么个大醋缸，我就不好心提议了。” 老板撇一撇嘴，一脸嫌弃，随后凑近他身侧小声道，“你也是，既然不喜欢别人对他怎么样，那又何必让他来我这里？”

田柾国心里后悔，嘴上却不想输：“还不是你花言巧语……”

老板作势要打他，被田柾国闪身躲过，同时指着他身后道：“你的驻唱？”

老板立刻收手，回过身去拉了拉西装，手握成拳掩在嘴角轻咳一声：“咳…… 来了？”

刚刚打开门进来的几个人仿佛对老板这副样子见怪不怪似的，只点了点头算作是打招呼，接着就径自往酒吧里的小舞台上去，放下包拿出吉他贝斯键盘等等，熟门熟路地调试起来。

田柾国瞧了一会儿，估摸着离开始表演还得半天，便先溜达到金泰亨那边去，坐在吧台前看他慢吞吞地练习调酒。

“难学吗？” 好一阵子之后，他问。

金泰亨的声音比起在他们刚认识时大了些，讲话也连贯了不少：“还好啦…… 简单的我都学会好多了。”

“那你觉得我会喜欢什么酒？调一杯给我好了。”

金泰亨又抿起嘴笑：“我怎么知道…… 你、你从来没说过……”

田柾国整个人上半身都趴到了吧台上，只懒洋洋撑起一边手臂，袖管滑落露出一截好看的纹身来，眼睛闪闪盛满笑意：“你猜猜看啊。”

金泰亨转过身去，状似在看酒柜上摆满的各色基酒，实则是用酒瓶和杯子冰块碰撞的叮当声掩饰着自己过于响亮的心跳，脸颊也悄悄地在酒吧昏暗的光线里红透了。

田柾国没拆穿他，只是眼神一直跟着他转来转去，脸上笑意就没下去过。好容易等到一杯色泽鲜亮的酒摆在桌面上，他才冲金泰亨挑一挑眉：“不简单啊，上来就是烈酒？”

金泰亨像是被他这副不同以往的轻佻弄得很不自在似的，垂下眼睛不看他，手指绕着围裙上掉出来的一小截线头玩：“你还喝不了吗……？”

田柾国伸手拿过杯子，杯壁凝结的水汽在他滚烫的手心里迅速融化滑落，搔得人心里发痒。他喝了一口，冲金泰亨点点头：“还不错嘛，看来他也不是完全在耍我。”

说着就向站在舞台下正跟乐手们说着什么的老板抬了抬下巴。

金泰亨顺着他的视线望过去。

乐手们三三两两地蹲在舞台前方，围着老板正讨论着什么东西。他们身后，年轻的主唱坐在立式麦克风前的一张高脚凳上，正慢条斯理地解着缠作一团的线，时不时地有低低的不甚清晰的哼唱声透过音响传出来。

他盯着那人看了许久，直到田柾国在他面前伸开五指晃了晃才回过神。

“怎么，想唱？”

杯里的酒已经下去小半。田柾国脸上一点醉意都没有，只是贴近他讲话时呼出来的气息之间缠绕着一点伏特加辛辣的味道。金泰亨观察了一圈店里，许多散座上已经稀稀落落地有了人，正小声交谈着。天花板上的小音箱里放着舒缓动人的英文老歌，气氛温柔得不像是会在阿尔法城出现的地方。

他收回视线，看向面前笑意盈盈的人：“那我现在去，可以吗？”

田柾国耸一耸肩，眼睛里却藏不住期待：“老板同意的话，我当然好啊。”

金泰亨低下头，手伸到腰后解着围裙带子，心想，他说好啊。

老板往吧台这边走的时候，舞台上已经开始了今晚的演出。陆续有客人跟上节奏，愉快地哼唱或是摇摆着。田柾国见他过来，笑眯眯地冲他举一举酒杯：“没想到啊，你这里还挺正儿八经的。还是说，因为没到时间？”

老板并无心遮掩他脸上的玩味：“到时间了就怎么样？”

田柾国才不接他的茬，转而换了个话题道：“泰亨想唱歌，行吗？”

“喔？” 老板神情惊奇，忘了就之前的话头继续打趣他们两个，“你会唱歌吗？别是这小子在逗我开心吧！”

金泰亨不好意思地笑了笑：“嗯… 有一首，想试试看…”

“去吧去吧，和他们打个招呼就行。” 老板大手一挥，“反正现在人也不多，别紧张！”

金泰亨打开吧台边上的小门走出来，站在原地似乎有些犹豫，期期艾艾地扭头看了田柾国一眼。

田柾国对他比口型：加油。

金泰亨眨了眨眼，露出一个很软的、像是猫被安抚到了一样的笑容，朝舞台那边走过去了。

五分钟后，主唱和乐手们纷纷下台，只剩一位吉他手拖了张高脚凳，和金泰亨一起坐在舞台前方正中。

金泰亨微微挺直身体，嘴唇凑近麦克风，手指紧紧攥着，渗出一点冰凉的汗水。

他顿了顿，鼓起勇气轻声道：“大家晚上好…”

酒吧不知道哪个角落里传来响亮又悠长的口哨声。

“弟弟你好可爱！！！” 有热情奔放的女孩子喊道。

金泰亨在舞台上如星空灿烂般的蓝紫色追光下红了脸，根本不知道要说什么去应对这样的话，只好继续讲自己的。

“这首歌… 是我在家乡的时候，隔壁邻居哥哥教我的。”

“他说，如果要唱，就要… 就要唱给那个最想让他听到的人。”

“Butterfly，谢谢大家。”

_Every time you come around my way_

_You spread your wings and chase my weary clouds away_

_Oh I never had this feeling You lift my soul beyond the stars_

_I don't wanna do a damn thing without you_

_......_

_Little butterfly you're shining through_

_And I never wanna live without your love_

_Everyday I'm gonna love you down and keep you in my arms_

_Don't you know I'll never let you down_

_......_

少年声线低沉喑哑，和他柔软温弱的外表相去甚远，像是磨碎了的口味不那么甜腻的糖，酥酥麻麻，轻轻搅动便沙沙作响，仿若春夜里不疾不徐拂过脸蛋的一道微风，轻柔又不由分说地令人沉醉。无名的歌谣在简单的吉他旋律声中被他唱得分外缱绻，让人不禁忘记自己身处何方。

酒吧里一时静谧，直到吉他声落。金泰亨在停顿一秒后纷至沓来的欢呼鼓掌称赞声中无措地向吧台张望。田柾国端着那杯已经喝到要见底的酒，笑意漫过眼底，像潮汐来临时汹涌扑上沙滩的海浪，将他们之间的距离尽数淹没。

他跳下高脚凳，跳下舞台，在众目睽睽之下朝田柾国跑过去，毫不犹豫地冲进对方已经为他张开的拥抱里。

“带我走吧。” 他在对方肩头悄悄蹭掉几滴眼泪，声音小小，却像在许下什么承诺般坚定。

田柾国抬手，捏了捏他软软的后颈，语气温柔：“当然。”

春天在小酒馆里一晃而过，转眼间就进入了夏季。

天气渐渐变热，来找田柾国的客人少了很多，因此他跑去酒吧看金泰亨的时间也越来越长。大部分时候金泰亨都在乖乖地学调酒，从一开始的生涩慢慢进步到也会玩一些灵巧的花样。偶尔酒吧里几乎没人，田柾国就坐到舞台下最显眼的位置，专注地听金泰亨给他唱一些不知名的曲调悠扬的歌。有时吉他手或键盘手会心血来潮地跑来一起玩一会儿，不过多数都是金泰亨的清唱，声线里有不像他这个年纪的很沉很深的温柔。

田柾国在这独属于他的歌声中，在这仿佛之于阿尔法城的世外桃源一般的小酒吧里，将金泰亨曾经说过喜欢的那只凤尾蝶的手稿改了又改。某个平平无奇的凌晨时分，他们照例一起回那栋破楼里去，田柾国把他仔细卷好的画稿递给金泰亨：“看看，还喜欢吗？”

金泰亨接过画纸，没有马上打开。

“怎么不看？“ 田柾国在他前面先踏上楼梯，声音由上及下传播，在狭窄逼仄的楼道里变得有些发闷。

金泰亨摇摇头，又想起他看不到，便连忙开口：“回去再看。”

“喜欢的话，” 田柾国说，“想把它留在身上吗？”

金泰亨一时怔住，望着田柾国自顾自往上走着的背影。他嘴唇动了动，无力地想，好像又说不出话了。

“怎么了？“ 田柾国没听到回答，扭头往身后看，却发现金泰亨根本没跟上来。他只好走回去，发现金泰亨在前一个楼梯拐角站着，画纸已经打开了，只是呆呆地看着。

他站在一级台阶上，微微俯下身，凑近对方：“不是说要回去再看？”

金泰亨张了张嘴，努力道：“想看你… 要留下什么…”

田柾国无声地笑了起来。

他冲金泰亨张开手，一副虔诚邀请的姿态。

“都交给我吧。”

于是当纤细的针头一点点刺入从未见过天日的细嫩肌肤时，金泰亨只是咬着嘴唇，身体像受不了似的微微颤动，一声也没出。

“痛吗。” 田柾国垂着眼睛，握着机器专心地下针，声音听起来不带什么感情地问他。

“还… 还好。” 金泰亨抓着腿侧的布料，手指泛白。

田柾国没有说什么。过了好一会儿，勾完线稿准备上色了，他才突然道：“痛就掐我。”

金泰亨抬起眼，似乎有点委屈地瞪他：“你… 你这么半天，才说！”

田柾国说：“因为接下来，我觉得你真的会痛到哭。”

金泰亨顿了一秒，看起来是真气得不轻，说话都跟着顺溜了不少：“那你干嘛一定要扎我！”

田柾国倒好新的一小盒色料，调整过纹身机的强度，才好似漫不经心般回答他：“喜欢你，想给你留点只属于我的痕迹。不行吗？”

“………” 金泰亨在又一针刺进来时下意识地一抖，被田柾国按了按肩。没等他开口，一个软软的吻就贴上来，安抚意味极强，“乖，别动，动了就毁了。”

突如其来的告白后又追加一个吻带来的效力实在是惊人，勾得金泰亨思绪散了大半，早就忘了自己想说什么。等他迷迷糊糊地神游天外着回味起田柾国唇齿间淡淡的烟草味道的时候，胸口的蝴蝶不知不觉间已经完成了。

“去照照镜子？” 田柾国一边脱着手套，一边对他说。

金泰亨双手撑了一下，慢慢坐起来。

他先是低头看了看。胸口原本苍白得有点病态的皮肤上已经覆上了那只凤尾蝶。刚扎完的肿胀还没有消退，图案格外立体鲜活，再加上热辣辣的感觉，仿佛下一秒就要从他身体里飞出去一样。

“发什么呆呢？看傻了？” 田柾国凑过来，又亲了亲他。嘴唇从眼睛滑到鼻梁，再缠绵地吮住唇瓣，像是对待一件疼惜得不知道怎么办才好了的宝贝。“要是喜欢的话，我以后可以给你扎很多很多个，只要你不怕疼。”

金泰亨说不出话来，只好睁着一双被田柾国亲得水汪汪的眼睛看他。

“我有没有教过你，亲嘴的时候要闭眼？” 田柾国笑着，正要再次伸手帮他阖上眼睛，就被金泰亨握住了手腕。

他的力道不大，而且本来也就没什么力气，但主要是这行为对他来说实在太少有，弄得田柾国一时愣住了。而就在他呆掉的瞬间，金泰亨闭上了眼，自己凑了上去，准确无误地啄住了他的嘴唇。还没来得及穿好衣服的身体跟着贴进他怀里，像一团无名艳火，把他心里那点克制烧了个一干二净。

田柾国不再犹豫，迅速反客为主，抽出手一把将人抱起，往里间走去。

“是你主动的。” 他故意计较道。

金泰亨脸很红，只好一个劲儿地把脸往他怀里埋，好像所有勇气在吻过去的瞬间就消耗殆尽一样。

天光微微透亮，乌鸦和太阳一起苏醒，继续没完没了地叫，叫得那么不死不休，好像这一天是阿尔法城的最后一天似的。然而房间里耽于情欲的人无暇顾及这些。他们被亲吻点燃了渴望，手指颤抖着、摸索着，毫无章法地剥落掉彼此身上碍事的衣物，再用一个颤颤巍巍的炽烈如火的吻消弭慌乱。心脏贴在一起跳动，乳尖粗暴或是暧昧地摩擦，全身的血液更是不由分说地朝着下体涌去，诉说着他们再也掩饰不下去的爱意与依恋。肉体和精神一起被抛上情爱的巅峰又猝然坠落，激烈的交欢弄得人像是溺水的鱼在砧板上挣扎。充斥着冰冷气味的工业产品被他们无情地抛弃，唯独欲念指挥着大脑，控制着中枢神经，让人像是未经开化的低等动物般仅循本能行动，开拓着隐秘，吮吸着津液，直至这一切完美地交融。

田柾国用力撑起手臂，汗水从额角鼻尖下颌一齐被重力拉拽着下坠，啪嗒啪嗒地落在金泰亨的胸口、锁骨、嘴唇上。金泰亨神情迷惘，感觉到唇上的异物感，什么也没想地伸舌舔了舔，结果清明了一瞬的眼睛须臾之间又被欲色淹没了。

田柾国发狠般地再次撞进了他的身体里，顺便还堵住了他无意识地微张的嘴。

金泰亨暧昧不清的嘟哝声都被他吞吃下腹。

“不行…… 累…… 不要了……” 金泰亨抬起手，绵软无力地推了田柾国两下，结果反倒像是欲拒还迎似的，惹得人起了坏心思，性器在翕张的穴口来回缠磨，饥渴又羞耻。

金泰亨尖叫一声。他敏感点太浅，竟然就这样被玩得射了出来。

田柾国低下头，看了看自己喷溅在自己小腹上的点点白浊，俯身凑近他耳边道：“谁叫你先射的？真不乖。”

金泰亨伸手搂住他脖子，双腿往他腰上又勾了些，懒散又敷衍地亲他，括约肌一张一合地，夹得他天灵盖都发酥。

“那你就快点。” 他懒洋洋地催促道。

最终他们带着浑身的黏腻脱力般倒在一处。

空旷的房间里只剩下不均匀的粗喘，回荡在仍旧没能被唤醒的、只属于清晨的平静的阿尔法城里。

“………不想洗澡。”

田柾国转过头去看金泰亨。对方微撅着嘴，睫毛轻颤，脖颈上密密麻麻都是他噬咬过的印记，放纵而迷人。

“小懒虫。” 他扭回仰望天花板的姿势，出声逗他。

令人惬意万分的沉默在空气中悠哉许久。正当田柾国想说点什么的时候，轻微的小呼噜声就在他耳朵边响了起来。

金泰亨睡着了。

田柾国下意识地马上拉过被子一角盖在他小腹上，才起了身晃晃悠悠地去打热水找毛巾。等把两个人都收拾干净了，天色已然大亮，丝丝缕缕的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙钻进来，在蝴蝶上来回打转，好像在施行什么不知名的魔法。

田柾国伸手把金泰亨抱进怀里，亲了亲他安静垂着的睫毛，又低下头，浮光掠影般吻过他亲手纹上蝴蝶的胸口。

时间一时凝滞，静得像永远打算停在这刻一样。

傍晚时田柾国是被门外那不同寻常的巨大吵嚷声惊醒的。

金泰亨还窝在他怀里，睡得很沉。好像那只凤尾蝶是一个神秘的封印，将他的精神陷入暂停。田柾国轻手轻脚地起床，缓慢并尽量不出声地拉上里间的门，坐在起居室里点起一支烟，凝神听着。

走廊里的吼叫咒骂求饶渐渐转移到了隔壁。纸糊似的墙隔绝不了什么，他们很多日没见过的姓金的男人的哭号一声比一声响亮，间或传来钢管或是什么沉重的物体打在肉体上的声音，闷闷地，在阿尔法城的每一幢破楼里都毫不特别，无法引起人更多的注意。田柾国慢吞吞地咬着在嘴唇边缘逐渐变得湿软的烟头，手指在桌面上有一下没一下地敲着，眼神空荡荡地扫过窗外。

一只乌鸦站在电线上，喳喳地叫个不住，像是要和屋里作恶多端奄奄一息的男人比比谁坚持得更久一样。

猝然间，钢管被摔落在地，发出沉重的碰撞声。男人的哀嚎也骤然止住，变成模糊不清的空余求生欲的呻吟。乌鸦怔了怔，仿佛是在为失去竞争对手而感到索然无味那样，住了嘴没多久便一抖翅膀，摇摇晃晃地飞走了。

一片黑色的羽毛从它的身体上跌落，被刚入夜后的微风卷着，在没有亮起灯的窗前打了个转，接着直直地坠入了无边的夜色中。

不知道过去多久，隔壁的门被打开又关上。来时骂骂咧咧的男人们走得悄无声息，只有运动鞋踩在年久失修的走廊地板上发出轻微的毫无特点的吱嘎声。田柾国坐在一片黑暗当中，静静地叼着烟，平缓地呼吸着。

于是烟头上那一小点火花就在这一呼一吸的节奏之间明明灭灭。如同一只不住翻飞的萤火虫，像是不知疲倦，又只像是因为夜还很长。

金泰亨在他吸完最后一口烟时揉着眼睛拉开了门。

“你怎么不开灯？”

他声音哑哑的，一副没睡醒的样子，听在田柾国耳朵里就只剩纯粹的撒娇。

“想你呢。” 田柾国说。

“什么呀……” 金泰亨不好意思了，走到窗边去，左顾右盼地伸长脖子往外看着。风迅速灌满他的衬衫，将衣摆吹得鼓胀起来，衬得他依旧纤细的身形若隐若现。田柾国转过头注视着他，看他脱掉鞋子跳坐在矮柜上，两只白生生的脚在半空中一晃一晃，头发被吹得乱乱的，像个在风里追着蝴蝶跑了很久的野孩子。

可这个不知从哪里冒出来的野孩子现在是冲他笑着的。他再也不会因为不愿意去偷东西而忍饥挨饿，不用小心翼翼地闭紧嘴巴生怕说错一句话就招致无缘无故的毒打，以至于差点连说话的能力都失去。他长得好看，声音好听，坐在麦克风前安安静静地唱歌就能让所有人都移不开眼，再收获一大片真心实意的称赞。

就像是落入尘世时被丢弃在污水塘边的不起眼的幼虫，艰难地挨过无数个日升月落的昼夜，终于迎来了化茧成蝶的瞬间。

他想起了那只已经永远地停驻在他胸口上的凤尾蝶。

等到田柾国回过神，发现金泰亨还在看他。眼神褪去过往的空洞，变得专注又热烈，像一定要等到他一个回答。

他咽了咽口水，想，烟抽太多了，嘴又干，心也跳得太快。

“没什么。” 他说。“你难受吗？等会儿还要去酒吧吗？”

金泰亨摇摇头，跳下矮柜，没穿鞋就朝田柾国走过来，在他面前屈膝坐下。

田柾国捏了捏他的脚心，凉凉的，没什么温度，“要生病了，不穿鞋。”

“为什么不去？无故旷工可不是乖孩子。”

“有原因的。” 金泰亨很快地反驳他，还主动抓住了他的手指，紧紧相扣。

田柾国下意识地用力回握住，再一次感觉自己的心跳声像是沉睡许久后苏醒过来的猛兽，在胸腔里发出轰隆轰隆的巨大蜂鸣。

“因为我只想唱歌呀。” 金泰亨晃了晃他的手，声音又低又软。

“一起走吧。” 他的小蝴蝶说，“我只想唱歌给你听啊。”


End file.
